Naruto's Special Friend
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: Chapter 6! After a big fight with Sakura, Naruto felt down as he walked towards home until he bumped into an American girl that could cheer him up. Is Sakura going to be jealous about his new friend?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fic. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own everything except Sherry!

Bumped Into an Angel

It was sunny morning in the Hidden Leaf Village, the streets were piled with people walking, the buildings were busy with orders and commands, and the Ninja school was full with loud students especially one, Naruto.

He was with his team, Sasuke and Sakura, in the woods near the school building. They were sitting alone with no one else as they waited for their sensei, Kakashi, to arrive. They sat on the green grass waiting patiently until Naruto spoke up, "How long has past?" Sakura became angry as she stood up and yelled at him, "How should we know! We don't own watches!" Sasuke didn't say anything and just sat there. "Why are you yelling at me?" he asked as he tried to play innocent. "You just kept bothering me the minute after minute! You're annoying." She answered as she sat down and kept quiet.

He quieted down a bit as he thought for a minute. 'Why is she yelling at me? Why can't it just be Sasuke to get yelled at?' he thought as he sat listening to the river beside him flowing with water. "Hey students!" someone called them as he snapped out of his trance and lifted his view on Iruka.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she stood up with the rest. "Your sensei called at the building and told me to tell you that today's mission will be cancelled today. Good day." He said as he walked back to school. Sakura was fuming with red as Naruto stepped back scared as Sasuke stood where he is and stayed cool. "WHAT! He cancelled the mission! He's probably at home reading his perverted book." Sakura shouted as Naruto covered his ears and Sasuke didn't.

"Calm down, Sakura. I'm upset as you are, but he probably got reason to ruin our mission." Naruto said as stayed away from Sakura. Sasuke only murmured something inaudible as he stepped away from them. "How would you know! Man, this sucks!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked away from the others and went home. "Hmmm." Sasuke said as he walked home leaving Naruto alone with himself. 'I better go.' He thought to himself as he started walking from the woods.

As he was walking along the sidewalk, he was thinking of the events that happened. 'Why is everything around me gone wrong every time I stepped up? Does she have to yell at me just because she wants to be closer to Sasuke? I rather have to find someone than her, but who? Everyone hates me.' He thought as he walked on without looking where he was going.

Out of nowhere, he bumped into something hard as he fell back and landed his behind. He shook his head out of dizziness as he heard a girl's voice. "Are you alright?" He looked up to see a girl same age as him holding out a hand. He took it as she lifted him off the ground. "Sorry about that." He said as he looked up and was speechless.

The girl had blonde, shoulder-length, hair with brown bangs as her gray eyes were calm and inviting. She got a blue and white layered shirt with a picture of a turtle hiding underneath its shell smiling with the words, "Shut the Shell Up!" under it, blue, flare, jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. He was speechless as she looked at him with a confused face. "Um." She said as he snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, hi, I'm sorry about that and when I bumped into you." He apologized as he was nervous. "That's okay. I'm Sherry Anderson." She said as she held out her hand again. "Naruto." He said as he shook hands with her. "Natalie Anderson? I've haven't seen you around, so you must be new to the village." He said as their hands went down to their sides. "Yeah, I'm moved here." She said as she moved her arms behind her. "Moved here from where?" He asked her. "America." She said as she kicked the dirt.

"America? So, you must be an exchange student. Is your parents here?" "No, they're not here on this world." She said somberly as she dropped her head a little. "Oh." He said as he dropped his head a little and told himself how stupid he is. "Sorry about that." He said as his head was in the same position. "Don't worry about that. I'm here and that all that matters." She said as she plastered a cheerful smile on her face. Her stomach grumbled low, but she blushed at the embarrassment. "Oh, is there anything to eat around here? I forgot that haven't ate yet." She asked as her face was red.

"Oh, there's a ramen shop around here! It's my favorite ramen shop! It's has delicious ramen in the whole village!" he exclaimed as he hopped around joyfully. "Well, then, let's go get some!" she exclaimed as she pulled his hand and ran to the ramen shop laughing. "Slow down, Sherry!" he said as he laughed along.

Near by, Ino and Shikamaru stood near by talking until they saw Naruto with another girl. "Was that Naruto?" she asked as they watched them go. "That's him, but who's the girl?" he questioned. Ino put her hands to her chin thinking. "I bet that's his secret girlfriend." She said as she smiled big. "Maybe, let's find out tomorrow." He said as they began walking home.

That's it! Send a review!


	2. Jealous Thoughts

Hello! I got the chapter revised for some reasons I have and hope you'll like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jealous Thoughts

A week past since Naruto met Sherry, he made a close relationship with Sherry and Ino and Shikamaru knew his friendship with Sherry. One day, he went to the training site where Sasuke and Sakura were at. He ran up to them as they looked up at him. "Where have you been, dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto got furious. "Don't you call me that!" he said angrily at Sasuke. "Whatever, dobe." He replied back as Naruto got more furious as he was about to rip his blonde, spiky hair out.

Sakura sighed as she looked at her pink, ribbon watch. "He's 2 hours late! Where is he!" she exclaimed angrily. A puff of smoke appeared in front of them and dispersed to reveal Kakashi standing in front of them. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him angrily. "I was chased by a mob of fan girls when I stepped out of my house." He calmly said as he smiled at them.

They sighed at his lie as Sasuke didn't do anything. "Since it's almost noon and it's almost lunch break, why don't we eat at the Ramen shop, my treat." Kakashi said as Naruto cheered loud as Sakura and Sasuke stood there. "Are you going to bribe us with ramen?" she questioned as Kakashi stood calm. "No, no, anyway let's go." He said as he went straight to the ramen shop with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke following behind.

In the ramen shop, they entered inside to find the tables filled with gossiping people. "Man, there's no room here." Naruto said as he pouted. "There's a table." Sakura pointed out to a table in front of the window. They went to the booth as Kakashi went to order. Naruto sat on one side as Sasuke sat on the other with the blushing Sakura beside him. 'Oh my gosh, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!' she thought cheerfully. Her side cheered, 'Go girl go!'

"My, my, my, isn't it big forehead Sakura?" a voice remarked. She looked up to see Ino standing in front of the booth. "What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in class!" Sakura questioned angrily and so loud that the people beside her looked at her. She blushed red as Ino giggled evilly. "I'm here because my sensei is treating my team to ramen." Ino replied calmly as she looked at Sasuke starry-eyed. "Hi, Sasuke." She said excitedly as she smiled at him. "Hnnn." He said without looking at her.

Ino looked away and towards Naruto. "So, Naruto, I seen you with a girl running around like a week ago, is she your friend?" Ino asked as she watched Sakura's expression at the corner of her eye. "You mean Sherry? Yeah, she is my close friend." Naruto said as Sakura looked rejected and Ino grinning from ear to ear. "Really, how is your friendship with her? Is it low, middle, or over the edge?" she asked curiously. "Well, it's about over the edge." Naruto said who didn't know what she means, as Sakura turned to horror.

"Oh, anyway, I'll see you around." Ino said as she went to her table which was the other side of the room. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura as she turned back to normal. 'I can't believe someone is taking Naruto away from me. Did I say what I thought I said? I guess I have a little crush on him.' She thought as she looked down. Kakashi came back with boxes of ramen and everybody started to eat. Naruto ate furiously as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi ate slowly.

After 10 boxes of ramen, Naruto stopped as the others kept eating. Naruto went to the restroom with him saying, "I got to go." After 5 minutes, he came out and stopped see Sherry resting against the wall with her listening to her Ipod with the tiny earphones on. She got the same clothes on, but she had a blue baseball cap on. "Hey, Sherry." He greeted her gladly. She looked at him as she pressed the button on her Ipod.

"Hey, Naruto, what's happening?" she asked as she put her Ipod in her pocket. "Nothing much. What are you doing here?" he asked her curiously. "I hang around here with some people and I eat here some days when I'm not doing something important." She answered with a smile. "You hang around with whom?" he asked curiously. "I just hang around with the cook and that's all. He gives me a layer cake for every time I come." She said as she pointed to the middle-aged man cooking ramen.

"Isn't there anybody else to hang with?" he asked her. "Frankly, there's no one at all." She said as she looked down. "Hey! Why don't you come with me and meet my friends and sensei?" he suggested excitedly. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Come on. They won't bite." He said as he pulled her from the dark room to the table.

At the table, Sakura looked at her watch and said, "He's been gone in 34 minutes." Kakashi looked at her susceptive and said, "It seems that you care about Naruto much now." She blushed red with embarrassment as Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "You're completely way off! I don't care about that annoying dork!" she exclaimed. Naruto came up to them and said, "Hey, guys, I bumped into a friend in the hall."

"Yeah, good excuse." Sakura muttered silently. "Anyway, this is Sherry Anderson." He introduced as she stepped up beside him. Sakura stared at her with her mouth open as Kakashi and Sasuke didn't look surprised. 'That's Naruto's close friend Ino was talking about! I can't beat her!' she thought desperately as she stared at Sherry. They sat down on the seat as Kakashi was looking at Sakura's face.

"So, Sherry, when did you came to Hidden Leaf Village?" he asked her. "About 10 days ago." She answered as she ate some ramen. "Why did you come to our village now?" Sakura questioned as she stood up. "Sit down." Sasuke said as she sat back down.

"Did you want to join the school of Ninjas?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah." She said as she sipped her soda. Sakura turned mad as she stood up and yelled at her, "Oh yeah!" People stared at her again as the team and Sherry was red with embarrassment. "Interesting, how about if I talk to the Hokage and let you join our team?" Kakashi said as they looked at him in bewildered.

"But, what about the rules of having three people on the team?" Naruto questioned. "I could change the rules for that." He replied as Sakura was glaring at him evilly. 'What? He joins her side! Now, I'll never get her out of my face!' she thought to herself. "Sakura!" Sherry called out. She snapped out and saw Sherry standing beside the door. "Ready to go?" she asked. She yelled back, "Don't you ask me when I'm ready!" 'This is going to be a long, bad week.' She thought as she followed her team out of the shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! Now it's better than the last one. Send a review.


	3. Naruto and Sherry's Date

Hey, this is my third chapter. Yes! I hope ya'll enjoy it. I don't own Naruto and others, but Sherry. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's and Sherry's First Date

It was a week after Sherry met Naruto's friends; she joined the team as Sakura was angry at her. She started training with Naruto and Sasuke as Sakura stood out with Kakashi watching them train. "Don't Naruto and Sherry make a cute couple?" he asked as he watched for Sakura's reaction. She flinched as she said, "No, they don't." "What's the matter with you?" he questioned like he knew. "I don't like her and Naruto together. Why can't she move back to America?" she said angrily. She got slapped on the back of her head. She looked up to see Kakashi holding his hand. "Don't talk like that. It's your fault that you insult Naruto and dislike him and just follow Sasuke with infatuation. Naruto likes Sherry as Sherry likes him." He said as he put his hand down.

Naruto, Sherry, and Sasuke walked to Kakashi as he said, "Good job. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke walked away saying, "See ya." Sherry got her little blue backpack and started to walk until she was stopped by Naruto, who touched her shoulder. She looked back at him as he asked nervously, "Um, Sherry, I want to know if you could go out with me?"

Sherry looked at him at surprised as Sakura, who stayed and watched the whole thing, was grinning at Sherry's disapproval. "Sure, what time?" she asked as Sakura got a horrified look and was about to break down. "6 o'clock." He said as Sherry smiled and said, "Okay. See you, Naruto." She ran from the training grounds to her house waving back at him. He waved back as he smiled ear to ear as he said excitedly, "Yes! She said yes!" "Ahh." Sakura moaned from the ground. He looked down to see a fallen, conscious, Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, what are you doing down there?" he asked. She continued to groan as Naruto said proudly, "I better go. I have a date with Sherry Anderson." With that, he ran from the training grounds.

Sakura stood up as she watched Naruto ran from her view. "So, he got a date with Sherry, huh?" she questioned herself. Her side yelled out, "You can't let that little trash get him away from you!" "I know! I'll make sure they have a horrible time that she'll run away from him as he will run back to me!" she said proudly. Her side cheered, "Do your stuff!" Sakura grinned as she ran from the training grounds with a sinister plan.

At 5:42, Naruto was in his room looking the mirror hanging on the wall. He was dressed in ordinary jeans, a black, short shirt, and black sneakers. He still got his forehead protector on in case. He smiled at the mirror as he looked at the clock. "Dang it, I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his black jacket and ran out of his apartment. He ran across the streets and went into the deep parts of the woods. He ran past trees and logs and rocks until he encountered a house two stories high brightened by lights outside. He ran up to the front door and stepped onto the welcome mat. He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door three times.

He waited a minute until the door opened to reveal Sherry in a blue and yellow layered shirt and a pair of flare jeans and a pair of brown shoes. She smiled at Naruto as she closed the door behind her. They walked away from the house and walked through the woods with their hands linked. Behind a wide tree trunk, Sakura dressed in a camouflage jacket, pants, helmet, and boots popped out with binoculars in her hands looking through it to see them smiling. "Why, that little snitch." She muttered under her breath. She ran to catch up as she disappeared in the woods.

They ran across the streets until they stopped at a building glittered in neon lights. "What is this?" she asked as she looked at the pink neon sign that said 'Hot Pink.' "It's a dance joint where everyone goes to chill or hang out." Naruto said as she looked at it. "Alright, let's go." She said smiling as they went inside. As they went inside, she could see everyone from school dancing with lights covering the floor and the music booming through the stereos. "Cool." She said as she watched the DJ messing with the records.

They went to a circle booth as a teen waitress in a small black dress with white puffy lining came with a small writing pad and a ball point pen. "What ya'll be having?" she asked as she took out the cover of her ball point pen. While they were doing that, Sakura hid behind the bar with a hearing device in her ear and radar. "Oh, I see. I'll make that since the bartender is out." She said with a sinister laugh. She took a bottle and started making a non-alcoholic strawberry datary.

Naruto and Sherry were waiting until the same waitress came back with a cup of steaming ramen, a plate of cheesy nachos, a glass of tea, and a strawberry datary. "Here you go. Have fun kids." She said as she winked at them both. Sherry giggled as Naruto looked confused. They started to dig in as someone came over and stood in front of the booth. Sherry looked up from eating her nachos and smiled. "Hey, Sasuke!" She exclaimed as Naruto looked up also.

Sakura exclaimed as she heard her exclamation on the hearing device, "What!" She looked over the bar to see Sasuke standing in front of their booth. She started shaking with anger as she cursed, "Damn you." Sasuke was in a blue hoodie with a green dragon encircling a tiger on the back, jeans, and black sneakers. "Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said with jealously. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Hey, dobe. Hey, Sherry." "What are you doing here?" she asked with curiously. "I'm chilling to the music that's all." He said as the music turned to pop. "Why don't you join us?" she asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said as he continued to eat his ramen. Sasuke sat near Sherry as she was in middle of the group. She listened to the music as she picked up her strawberry datary. Sakura looked and chanted silently, "Drink it, drink it, drink it." Sherry leaned the glass to her and took a long sip. Sakura cheered silently. She pulled her head back as she put the glass on the table. Naruto looked at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Oh, no, there's nothing wrong." She said as she took another sip from it.

"Is that drink really good?" Sasuke asked as he watched her drink it fully. "Are you kidding? It's great!" she exclaimed as Sakura's jaw dropped down. 'What? It didn't work! I added a lot of patches of sour things in there to choke on, but it didn't work!' she thought angrily. The music changed from pop to rock. "I better go. I have to rest up for the training tomorrow." Sasuke said as he got up from the booth and walked out of the building.

Sherry looked and said, "I got to go freshen up." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. Sakura stood up and quietly sneaked behind her. Naruto sat there until he got an idea and went somewhere else. Sherry was looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair with a brush. The lights flickered before it shut down. "What the-?" she said. Suddenly, a rope or a belt came over her head and around her throat, tightened its grip, and Sherry started to choke. She tried to pry it off, but can't.

Sakura, who was choking her, laughed menacingly as she tightened it more. Sherry was fed up and before Sakura knew it. She escaped the rope by going under, stood up, and started to punch Sakura's face with such impact. She secretly got brass knuckles on her right knuckles incase. She continued to punch the living daylights out of her as Sakura fell down conscious. Sherry took her outside and gave her to a cop saying she needs to go home with a note from her to tell her mom what happened. The cop gave her a nod and dragged Sakura to his car.

Sherry walked back to the booth to find Naruto smiling. "Are we ready to go?" he asked as Sherry nodded. They both walked out of the building and went inside the woods. They walked through the woods and got to her house. They walked up to the front door until she stopped. "Naruto, thanks for the awesome time I had at the 'Hot Pink' tonight." She said as she blushed slightly. He blushed, too, as he stuttered, "U-Uh no problem." He took out a pink rose with a red ribbon on its stem. "Here." He said as Sherry took the rose and awed at it. "Thanks, Naruto. I love it." She said as she stared at it.

"Well, I better get home." He said as he turned around. "Wait." She said as he turned around. When he turned around, she gave a peck on his cheek which made him redder than pink. "See ya." She said as she went inside with him frozen on the spot. After she left, he gleamed as he ran to his house shouting "Oh yeah!" On a street somewhere, Sakura was looking through her telescope to see the kissing scene in her pink nightgown.

"NO! That's not fair!" she exclaimed dramatically. "Sakura, you're supposed to be in bed, missy!" her mom yelled from the 1st floor. "I don't care!" she yelled back. "You better care because you're grounded from killing an innocent American girl in a dance club. How stupid are you?" she yelled back as Sakura got in bed. "I'll have my revenge." She said in her sleep as the lights turned off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I don't like Sakura much neither does my sister. R+R!


	4. Live or Die

This is the fourth chapter and thanks for reviewing. Don't sue me for using Peter Frampton's name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Live or Die

In the morning after her date with Naruto, Sherry skipped down the street to the training grounds with her small blue backpack on with her ninja equipment inside. She skipped happily as people waved at her thinking she's the talk of the town even though she had been here for almost a month. She smiled at that memory of her attending the school even though she didn't attend the academy first.

_(Flashback)_

_This early morning, more like 4 a.m, the Hokage asked for her appearance in his office. She had to dress up and ran over to his room where he was sitting silently and patiently. "Sorry I'm late, sir." she apologized as she walked up to his desk. He raised his hand in silence and suggested a seat. She sat down as he said, "Sherry, Anderson. 12 of age, moved from a country called America, and lived here in Hidden Leaf Village." She looked to see if he had a portfolio, but didn't. "Kakashi told me that you want to train in the ninja arts like us and be in this school." he said while holding his hands together on his desk. She nodded slowly as he stood up and walked towards the pictures of the Hokages. "You seem intelligent as an owl, sly as a fox, chirpy as a bird, and skilled as a cat." he said while looking at the 4th Hokage picture. "Is that good or bad?" she asked nervously while bending her head a little._

"_That is good. Mostly the students here are unintelligent, not quick on their feet, sometimes moody or suicidal, and unskilled as you." he explained while facing her now. "Okay." she said while nodding. "Though you didn't attend the academy yet, you perhaps may have a good chance entering determining your rank status." he explained while showing her the chart of their rank. "Your friends are in the first rank and the top is me of course. So, for your success in entering in the school, today will be your first match against one of our students and will see if you able to enter in or out instead." he told her while shuffling his papers. "So, this morning I got to fight against one of the students?" she asked curiously. "Yes, it will be a battle of succeeding into our school or not. If you succeed, then you'll be placed into Kakashi's team, if not, then you'll end up not entering at all." he said while storing his papers in a drawer._

"_Alright, where will it be?" she asked while leaning back. "It'll be in the training grounds where team 7 work. I'll be there with the other sensei and students cheering on." he told her while she stopped at that student and teacher thing. "They're watching too?" she questioned misunderstanding him. "Yes, to see if you got great potential that they'll need to know." he told her again. "Okay." she said nodding. "Great, see you in the morning." he said as she walked out of his office. _

_(Flashback)_

She ran towards the training grounds to see kids and teachers standing with Naruto and his gang. "Hey, Sherry, over here!" he exclaimed happily as Sasuke smiled and Sakura fumed. She ran over there as Naruto hugged her tight. "Why is everyone here?" he asked while looking at Hinata talking with Kiba and Shino and Ino and her team. "Dobe, they're here to watch Sherry fight for her entrance exam to be in the school." Sasuke said while crossing his arms. "Really?" he asked her with hope. "Yep, the Hokage said I have to fight with someone to enter and be on your team." she told them as Sakura thought in her head, 'That witch is going to die and leave Naruto alone!'

The Hokage came walking over to the middle as he announced, "Everyone, this is the entrance exam competition. A battle of intelligence and skill. . An outsider will battle with one of our students to figure if she got the stuff to succeed to Chunin rank. The outside, Sherry Anderson will battle now and to determine her fate. Sherry, step up please." Before she stepped up nervously, Naruto grabbed her shoulder and handed her a necklace that has an owl with big jeweled attached to it. "For luck." he said while she nodded with a smile. She walked up with a determined face on as she stood and put on the necklace. "Sherry, your component will be….Sakura!" he announced as everyone gasped. Sakura smiled evilly as Sasuke said, "She's going to kill her." She walked up and faced her as the Hokage standing in the middle announced, "For the rules, no clawing, no pulling hair, no kicking in the stomach, no swearing, no using sharp objects for battling, but your skills and that's it, and no killing permanently."

Sakura smiled went down as Sherry looked at her weird. "Ready and begin!" he shouted as he transported him out of the ring. "You're not going into our school." Sakura said while going into her battle position. "I'm going in anyway." Sherry said while standing proudly. Sakura took her turn and charged at her while Sherry steadied herself. She dodged while she went on by while an angry bull at a bullfight. Sherry made a couple of hand signs as she exclaimed, "Here's my original move. Light Owl!" She stood there glowing white as the energy formed above her to be a giant white owl spreading its wings out. People watched with awe as the bird started to charge towards Sakura. She dodged with it flying past her and flew back and attacked her at the back.

The owl then emanated itself into Sakura and she started glowing like the owl. She cried in pain as the light attacked her countless. It stopped as the energy went back flying to Sherry. Sakura widened her eyes in anger as she ran and punched Sherry in the face in two steps. Everyone winced at that especially Naruto. She was still standing as she moved her head back with her eyes dead serious. She grabbed her arm as she widened her eyes in surprise and launched her into a big ancient tree that never fell. She fell flat onto the tree as the tree started to move and then fell on the ground with a big bang. They widened their eyes and shivered at that. Then, everything went fast as Sakura started trying to punch her, but dodged and jumped up on a tree branch. She jumped to attack her as she laid back and dodged her while standing upside down.

She landed on the ground as Sherry landed too. Sherry took her turn and kicked her feet off the ground and kicked her in the chest sending her straight to the ground. She then did more hand signs and yelled out, "Root Coffin." The roots from the nearby trees started to move underneath and moved straight from the ground surrounding the surprised Sakura. It wrapped its roots around her, covering every part of the body except the face leaving her to breath. She struggled hard while Sherry walked up to her with a proud face. "Oh, this is for when you tried to kill me last night." she said while no one else did. She took out her Ipod and put it to the ground in front of her. She made signals again and yelled out, "Sound Shock!" The Ipod started to move and vibrate quickly as the ground shook rapidly. Then, Sakura stared to find out what's going on until she heard a most gruesome noise that no on ever can't stand. A guitar solo so loud it can reach to the other villages.

It sting her ears as Sherry stood there enjoying it and dancing to it while her ears bled. The music kept going still Sherry stopped and so did the vibrations. She picked up her Ipod and said, "Thank you, Peter Frampton. Have enough?" Everyone ran to the scene as the Hokage said, "A well-done battle, Sherry. A good use of skills especially your physical power. Sherry Anderson, from this day, you are now a Chunin and can be in Kakashi's team as well in the school." he announced as everyone cheered and applauded for her while she blushed and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

Naruto cheered and hugged behind her as Sasuke walked up and congratulate her. "By the way, how did you know those tricks?" he asked curiously. "Well, I learned them from an early age in an old book my dad gave me for my birthday." she told him as Sakura growled from the root coffin. They walked off as Kakashi walked beside them. "What made you from a nervous wreck to a proud winner?" he asked curious. "Good luck." she said while beaming. They walked off to eat ramen to celebrate while Sakura was still in her coffin. "Hello!" she exclaimed angrily. "You forgot me, damn it t!" she screamed again. A squirrel nearby chucked an acorn at her as it waved its little paws at her for waking him up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. What do you think? Review if you wish. I know Peter Frampton didn't exist in it but it exist to her.


	5. The Day Off

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long delay and here's the fifth chapter! Remeber, I don't own Naruto, except Sherry. Thanks!

The Day Off

The day after the battle, Team 7 and Sherry were walking in the village square looking around since they didn't have any missions today. Naruto, Sherry, and Sasuke were walking in front while Sakura was sulking in the back. "I don't understand how we didn't get any missions today?! How is that possible?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "Stop yelling, dobe. You're attracting attention with your large mouth." Sasuke scoffed rolling his eyes at the whiskered boy.

"What did you say, teme?!" Naruto threatened with his fist. "Come on, you two, calm down. Besides, think of this as a day off from missions. Meaning that we can do whatever we want today!" Sherry cheered happily at the thought. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and Sasuke pulling them into a big friendly hug while Sakura watched her do this angrily.

'That slut! How DARE she touch Naruto and Sasuke?!' Inner Sakura cried out furiously in her mind. Sherry lets the two boys go while Naruto looked happy to be hugged by her and Sasuke looked away with a little smile on his face. "You're right, Sherry! I know! Let's go see a movie, my treat!" he said taking hold of her left arm gently. "Okay. Sasuke, you want to come?" she turned to the silent Uchiha questioningly while Naruto glared at him.

He rolled his eyes at the glaring blonde and said, "Sure." "Great! Sakura, what about you?" They turned to the pinkette and saw that she was deep in thought making them confused. "What is she doing?" Naruto questioned loudly. Sasuke turned around without a care and muttered, "Let's go." He walked away from the scene while they reluctantly followed him to the theater.

When they disappeared from the street, Sakura kept on moving thinking of a plan with her inner self. 'What am I going to do? I need a huge brilliant plan to make that blonde bimbo break up with Naruto and get kicked out the village away from Sasuke, but how?' she thought trying to find a plan. 'What do you MEAN what should you do?! Aren't you supposed to be the smartest girl in Rookie 9 or what?! You have connections and with a little help, you can get that girl kicked out of the village and deported back to America where she belongs!!' Inner Sakura yelled at her slapping her upside the head.

Sakura snapped out into reality and shouted confidently, "You're right! I will do whatever in my power to have that little hoe out of my life forever!!" She let out a big grin before she took another step and fell through an opened manhole that laid in the middle of the road. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!" she screamed in the deep, deep manhole before she landed in a river of nasty green slime.

She swam up from to the surface and found herself in the sewers of Konoha. "EWW!! I'm in the sewers! GROSS!!" she cried out grossed out by the green slime. After she stopped crying, she saw 20 dead rats floating by with little maggots eating the flesh out of them before she let out a huge disgusted scream, "AHHHHHHHH!!" that echoed throughout the whole sewer system.

Kiba entered his bathroom with Akamura calling out to his mom, "I'm going to the bathroom before I meet up with Hinata and Shino!" "Okay, dear!" Tsume called back from the kitchen. He lifted up the toilet lid and fell back on the floor from the sudden 'AAAAHHHHHHH!!'s coming out from his can. After it stopped, the toilet lid fell back down while Akamura barked at it and Kiba exclaimed shocked, "What the hell was that?!"

Later, Naruto, Sherry, and Sasuke were entering the theater with two tubs of popcorn and three drinks in their hands. "Where should we sit?" Sherry asked walking down the aisle with the boys. "There!" Naruto shouted earning a few 'shhs' from the watching audience. They went down to the middle and got themselves their seats. Sherry was sitting between the two with Naruto on her left and Sasuke on her right.

"I heard that this movie is so awesome!" Naruto whispered to Sherry eating some popcorn from the tub. They laid back in their seats as the movie started to play after the previews. Minutes later, they were watching a girl trying to run away from a flying handsome vampire from his huge scary castle. Naruto was sipping his drink interested, Sherry popped some popcorn into her mouth, and Sasuke seem uninterested and bored.

The girl on the screen was cornered to a gnarly tree while the vampire landed and leaned closely to her. He took a hold of her pretty face while he whispered in her ear, "I want to suck your blood, my pretty." Naruto leaned close to Sherry and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't mind sucking your blood, my sweet." Her face turned red in a beat while her hands flew to her face to hide. "Naruto!!" she whispered embarrassed by his little comment. He chuckled at her reaction while Sasuke heard what he said and scoffed off, "Idiot."

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking through the streets still covering in slime with everyone looking at her in disgust. "Oh my gosh! You stink!" a fat lady pointed out closing the bridge of her nose. A man sweeping the road commented, "What the hell died?" Sakura ignored the stares and giggles from the other girls until Ino came around the corner and saw the filth-covered girl.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! What the hell did you do to yourself?! Is this some desperate way to win Sasuke over me? Is that it?" Ino laughed breathlessly. Sakura boiled up like a steaming pot until she blew up, "Shut up, Ino-Pig!! You don't even have a slightest chance to have Sasuke all to yourself!" Ino continued to laugh at her expense until she calmed down and said sarcastically, "Yeah, right. When pigs fly."

Sakura rolled up her sleeves threateningly and asked, "Do you need help with that?" Ino rolled her eyes at her and mocked, "Please, don't even think of throwing me into the air, Forehead. Besides, go take a bath. No wonder Sasuke doesn't want to go out with you because you stink." Ino walked away from the stinky girl while Sakura was sent a million glares at her rival's back.

On the theater rooftops, the three teammates ran onto the roof while Sherry looked around at the view and Sasuke scolding Naruto. "I'm never going anywhere with you, dobe!" "What the hell did I do, teme?" Naruto asked rubbing his head. "You kept interrupting the movie and now, we just got kicked out of the there because of you!" Sasuke reminded him. "Of yeah." Naruto remembered what happened. "Wow! Just look at the view! It's so cool!" Sherry remarked at the scenic view. "See, Sasuke? At least Sherry is having fun, loosen up!" Naruto slapped on his back hard. Sasuke made a face and held something in before he ran to the right side of the building and threw up yellow contents from the top.

"How could this day get any worse?!" Sakura roared at the road. After she said that, the yellow vommit spilled all over her and covered from head to toe. Everyone on the street watched in horror at this while she stood there all covered in chewed up popcorn contents.

"Jeez, Sasuke! I've never meant to hit you that hard!" Naruto laughed as he ran over to his buddy's side with Sherry. She looked down from the top and saw someone covered in Sasuke's barf. "Um, Sasuke, you puked all over that person there." she pointed out to them. "What?" Sasuke said shocked. They all looked down and saw the person standing quiet as mouse and not even moving. Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter and began to laugh at his friend's little mishap. "Oh my gawd, Sasuke!! Hahahaha! I could see it now! 'Konoha's Number One Rookie of the Year Barfed All Over Innocent Villager!' What a classic!"

Sasuke pounded his head with his fist, "Not funny, dobe!" "We should go see if this person is alright, at least." Sherry spoke out to the rest. They went downstairs to the ground floor while Sasuke dragged the whining Naruto along with them. They exited out of the theater and saw that the person was still standing in the yellow barf. They walked up to the person while Sherry nudged Sasuke gently, "You better apologize even when it's not on purpose." He let out a big sigh before he stepped up and began to say, "Sorry for throwing up on you."

"What did I just hear?" a female voice asked interested. They turned to see a redhead that is the same age as them with Sasuke's face on her pink shirt. "Did you just say that you threw up on this person with your barf?" she asked curiously. "Yes, he did. Why?" Naruto answered wondering why. Her green eyes lit up as she ran towards the barf-covered person with a plastic baggie. She took a bag full of yellow barf before she cheerfully yelled, "Look, everyone! I got Sasuke Uchiha's barf!!" Then millions and millions of girls covered the street while they shouted, "What did you say?" "Sasuke Uchiha?" "And his barf? How lovely!" "I want some for my collection!" "No, it's mine!!"

They all started to scrape the vommit off of Sakura while Sasuke fled pulling Naruto and Sherry away from the scene. "Oh my gawd, Sasuke! Your fanclub is insane! Literally!" Naruto laughed. "Who would of thought that they would collect your vommit? What's next? Your boogers!" He ended up with a million bumps on his head from the furious Sasuke. "Shut the hell up, dobe!"

Nearby, the fanclub left Sakura lying on the floor while she was still shocked from utter humiliation. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?! This is the worst day of my life." she cried out depressed. She stopped crying and screamed out mad as hell, "THAT SLUT WILL PAY!!"

And that's it. Send a review if you wish. See ya!


	6. The New Mission

This is the sixth chapter! I hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto, except Sherry.

The New Mission

The next morning in Team 7 training grounds, Naruto was up in a tree sitting on a branch watching someone. There on the ground was Sherry listening to her blue Ipod while waiting for the team to arrive. He watched her dance a little to a song before she switched to another song. He continued to watch his girlfriend dancing to her songs until he decided to join her.

When she put her Ipod away, he made his move and jumped out of the tree and hugged Sherry from behind. They both fell to the ground on their sides as she let out a surprised gasp. "Morning, Sherry." Naruto said hugging her closely. "Morning, Naruto. Do you have to jump on me like that?" she asked. "Yes, I have to…otherwise, I would do this!"

He started to tickle her stomach while she laughed and tried to get to out of his grasp. "Naruto, p-p-please stop!" she cried out still laughing. "Never!" he laughed joyfully tickling her more. They went on tickling and laughing until they heard a someone interrupted saying, "My, my, what have we here."

They froze and looked up to see Kakashi standing there with his book, Sasuke smirking at them, and Sakura giving a deadly glare at Sherry. "The next time you do, I suggest getting a room first." he suggested evilly. Their faces were cherry red as they jumped away from each other embarrassed.

"It wasn't like that!" Naruto protested humiliated still red in the face. "Sure it was." he said sarcastically flipping a page in his book. Sasuke stepped up and said, "You, dobe." "Shut up, teme!" he yelled angrily. Sakura smiled at the two boys before she turned to the newest teammate and frowned. 'How dare she touch Naruto like that!' she thought watching Sherry look away blushing. Kakashi let out a sigh before he closed his book and called out, "Everyone! We have a mission today!"

Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned their attention to the silver-haired jounin. "Really?" Sherry asked interested. "Finally! We have a mission! What is it? Don't tell me it's a D mission, is it?" Naruto cheered excited to go on a mission. "No, it's a C mission. The Hokage will explain to us more when we arrive." With that, he started to walk away with the rest of his team following him to the Hokage Tower.

"Hey, Old Man! We're here!!" Naruto called out loudly attracting attention from the workers. "Naruto! Show some respect!" Iruka scolded harshly as he stood beside the Sandaime's desk. Sarutobi chuckled a bit before he spoke up to the chunnin. "Don't worry, Iruka." He turned back to Team 7 and said, "Now that you're here I will explain the details of the mission. You will escort and protect Umi Yakusoku, the ambassador of Waterfall Country."

"The ambassador has came to Fire Country to discuss about some issues and now that she has finished, she needs to be escorted back to Taki, the Hidden Waterfall village." he explained with a serious expression. "Really?! Awesome!" Naruto cheered jumping up and down ecstatic. "Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said coolly pounding the back of his head. "Oww." he whimpered crouching on the floor.

"Miss Yakusoku will be at the village gates at 7 tomorrow morning. Also, the trip between here and Taki is a 8 day trip, so pack 2 weeks worth of food and supplies." he informed the team. "Thank you, Lord Hokage." Kakashi bowed low before he walked out of the tower with the team dragging Naruto by the collar. Iruka turned to the Sandaime and asked worriedly, "Do you think they will be okay?" Sarutobi chuckled, "They'll be okay…with teamwork."

Once they were out of the tower, Kakashi turned to his students and told them, "Since we have a big day tomorrow, be sure to pack all necessary things and have a good night's rest before we meet at the gates tomorrow. You're all dismissed." With that, he disappeared in a poof leaving the four ninjas behind.

Sakura took this opportunity, went up to the boys, and with a sweetly-sick tone asked, "Could you two please walk me back home?" Sasuke looked disgusted at her face and left saying, "Walk home yourself. Later." Her jaw dropped in shock at his rejection until she turned to Naruto putting on a flirty, cute look, "Would you walk me home, Naruto?"

Naruto looked really surprised at the offer before he told her, "Sorry, Sakura. I was thinking of walking Sherry home." Her jaw dropped to the ground in shock while Naruto turned to Sherry and shyly asked, "Can I walk you home, Sherry?" She let out a little smile as she answered kindly, "Sure." Naruto grabbed her hand before they walked off heading towards her house leaving Sakura to stare at their backs.

She pulled up her jaw while she stomped on the ground crying out, "Not only Sasuke rejects me, now it's Sasuke and Naruto!" She stopped stomping and thought aloud, "While we are escorting the ambassador back to Taki, I will have the time to find some info on our little sweet teammate."

She started to cackle menacingly louder and louder till it echoed throughout the village until…A huge gray bucket fell from the air and drenched Sakura with its water contents. "SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO FREAKING SLEEP HERE!!" a middle-aged old man yelled frustrated from the apartment nearby. "Shut up, old man!" she yelled back before a storm quickly rolled in and lightening struck her and electrocuted her lighting her like a light.

That was it? How did you like it? Send a review if you wish!


	7. Bulls and Blackmail

Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Naruto, except Sherry.

Bulls and Blackmail

Early in the morning, Naruto was running through the village heading towards the village gates. "Oh man! How come I overslept?! I'm going to be late!" he cried out. He passed by the villagers before he saw the village gates ahead. Then he saw Kakashi, Sasuke, Sherry, Sakura, and a young black-haired woman dressed in a formal blue kimono standing there.

"You're late, dobe." Sasuke said putting his hand in his pocket. "Shut up, teme!" he retorted. "Now that we're here, we can finally get on with our mission." Kakashi muttered turning towards Umi. "Are you ready, Miss Yakusoku?" Umi nodded firmly as she spoke, "Yes, I'm ready. We should be getting to Taki quickly as possible." They went through the gates and went on the road to the Waterfall Country.

Later on, they were almost to the border with Kakashi leading the way and the rest guarding Lady Umi behind. "This is boring! There's nothing exciting going on! So much for a C mission!" Naruto shouted out bored to death. "Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura snapped pounding his head to shut him up. "Ow. That hurts." he whimpered quietly as he held his head in pain. "Weak dobe." Sasuke muttered amused at this. "What did you say teme?!" Naruto yelled at the smirking Uchiha.

The two boys began to argue and fight right in the middle of the road as a red blanket fell from Naruto's backpack. Sakura curiously picked it up and asked aloud, "What is this?" The two boys stopped fighting when she said that and Naruto recognized the blanket she was holding. "Hey! That's my blanket!" he cried out snatching the blanket from her hands. Sherry stopped walking and turned around watching the scene interested.

"Your blanket? What are you five?" Sakura questioned crossing her arms across her chest. "This is my favorite blanket! I had this thing since I was little! What's wrong with that?" Naruto protested holding the blanket close to him. She scoffed, "There are plenty things wrong about it."

She went over and roughly grabbed the blanket from the whiskered boy. "For one thing! How are you supposed to get a girlfriend with a thing like this?! Seriously! Who would go out with a little baby who carries his blanket around with him?" She started to shake the blanket harshly as Naruto cried out, "Don't tear it!"

Sherry stepped up and said, "Sakura, you should give the blanket back to Naruto." "She's right, Sakura. Give the blanket back to the dobe." Sasuke agreed crossing his arms coolly. Her green eyes lit up as she said in her fake sweet voice, "Anything for you, Sasuke." She walked up to him and a huge black bull charged out of nowhere and crashed the pink-haired girl into a gnarly tree badly.

Naruto looked surprised, Sherry let out a shocked gasp, and Sasuke had a big smile on his face. The bull pulled its horns out of the tree before it kicked dirt onto the fallen girl and trotted away happily. The three walked over by Sakura before they looked back at the trotting bull. "What was that about?!" Naruto shouted totally confused. "That was…strange." Sherry commented looking at the bruised girl.

"What goes around, comes around." Sasuke quoted smirking in amusement. He began to walk away while Naruto called out, "Hey! Shouldn't we carry her or something?" Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder saying, "I don't care. Let's go." Naruto ran over towards him and whispered in his ear quietly without Sherry hearing, "Come on, Sasuke. If we both walk away leaving Sakura hurt and alone, Sherry will think of me as a jerk."

Sasuke glared at the blonde muttering back, "Are you saying that I am a jerk, huh?" "Well, Sasuke, you are a jerk." Sasuke turned his head away looking not offended while Naruto continued, "A cold-hearted, uncaring, self-centered, egotistical, cruel-."

"That's enough, dobe." he punched him on the head before the blonde boy regained conscious and began to beg, "But we need to do something! Please!" Sasuke let out a small sigh before he agreed, "Alright." "Great! Thanks, Sasuke!"

They walked back where they saw Sherry bandaging the pinkette's wounds with gauze and alcohol. She looked up from her work as she stood before them both asking, "So, which one of you is going to carry her?" The two blondes immediately glanced at the black-haired boy as he protested strongly, "No way! I'm not going to carry that annoying girl! Hell no! Absolutely not! I would rather die than carry her!"

"Please, Sasuke!!" Naruto begged him desperately bending on his hands and knees. "NO!!" Sasuke yelled frustrated before crossing his arms as he started to walk away. Naruto looked hopeless until he remembered something and grinned evilly. "You got to carry Sakura…unless you want me to show this picture of you dressed in Ino's dress." Sasuke's eyes widened shocked as he saw Naruto pulled out a picture and waved it around.

The picture was Sasuke posing in a stylish way in Ino's room while wearing Ino's red expensive dress she bought to wear around him weeks ago.

He growled madly, "You wouldn't dare, dobe." Naruto grinned more saying, "Oh, wouldn't I know?" He started to run towards Sherry shouting excitedly, "Hey, Sherry! Look at this hilarious picture of Sasuke in Ino's dress!" The black-eyed boy grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar and pulled him back. "Fine, I'll carry that damn annoying girl if you give me that picture." He said holding out a hand out to Naruto. "Deal!" Naruto cheerfully slapped the embarrassing picture in his palm.

Sasuke thrust the picture into his pocket while he let his collar go. He put his hands in his pocket before he walked over to Sakura grumbling angrily and picking her up from the ground. Naruto walked over next to Sherry as they watched him walk away carrying the unconscious Sakura on his back.

"Did you use that photo as blackmail to carry Sakura? " Sherry asked watching the last Uchiha walk off. "Yeah." Naruto said nodding before he turned to her with a huge grin. "But don't worry! I still have the other 199 copies left at my apartment!" She held her hands behind her back as she said randomly, "I think Sasuke looks good in red."

Naruto laughed at her comment so loud that Sasuke could hear it, turned his head around, and yelled furiously, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, DOBE?!" He stopped laughing and turned innocent yelling back, "Nothing!" Sherry laughed quietly not wanting to face his wrath and whispered, "We should catch up before sensei gives us a long lecture on missions again." He nodded along before they ran down the road trying to catch up with their team.

That is it. Send a review!


End file.
